Crown and Heart
by Amamiya Usio
Summary: Após o Final do jogo 2, Sora volta a sua vida normal, porém novos sentimentos começam a aparecer. Baseado no doujinshi "Crown". Riku x Sora
1. O sonho

_Oi, há quanto tempo!_

_Realmente eu sumi por um bom tempo, mas pra quem tem apenas sete histórias escritas, acho que meu sumiço nem fez tanta diferença._

_Ontem a minha querida amiga __**Riku-chan**__ me fez remexer aqui e me propôs o desafio de escrever uma fic Riku__**X**__Sora fluffy e não tão dark como estava acostumada a escrever, bem eu topei o desafio e aqui está ela! \o/_

_Pra quem possui doujinshis de Kingdom Hearts, essa fanfic foi inspirada no "Crown", eu adoro esse doujinshi!_

_Espero que curtam esse primeiro capitulo, o próximo terá mais ação!_

_PS : Essa fic foi feita ouvindo a música My best friend's da banda The Dollyrots. XD_

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

Era uma noite quente de verão, e apesar da atmosfera noturna parecer fria, um vento quente empurrava as nuvens para longe da paisagem, as estrelas estavam brilhando, e uma imensa lua iluminava o interior de um quarto.

O quarto encontrava-se em uma imensa bagunça e seu dono dormia na única parte que ainda parecia em ordem, a cama.

Seus cabelos espetados até mesmo enquanto dormia era da cor chocolate e combinavam perfeitamente com a pele levemente morena, ambos contratavam intensamente com a cor de seus olhos azuis céu, o que explicava o nome do garoto com uma personalidade vasta, Sora.

Como de costume, este dormia de barriga pra cima e quem notava poderia ver um pequeno rastro de saliva escorrendo até seu queixo.

Sora sonhava com as memórias que obtera em suas aventuras por diversos mundos, ajudando várias pessoas, mas todas que ele levantara para rever tinham a presença da mesma silhueta. Era de um garoto, não muito mais velho que este possuia uma pele pálida, cabelos em um tom prateado, difícil de comparar com alguma coisa já existente, e seus olhos então, de uma cor que parecia uma pedra de aqua-marinha, lembrando de uma parte do mar em que seus tons azuis confundem-se com os verdes, seu nome: Riku.

Os dois sempre foram muito amigos, desde pequenos brincavam juntos com suas espadas de madeira, enfrentando monstros imaginários e terminavam por salvarem a ilha de Destiny Island, até que a jornada começou e ambos seguiram por caminhos diferentes, separados por uma força maior, como se fosse uma onda que engolisse tudo e todos, todas as mudanças e os esforços que fizeram para proteger as coisas que lhe são importantes, agora não passavam de vagas lembranças agora que tudo havia voltado para seu lugar.

De volta ao quarto, o garoto mais novo se mexia inquetamente enquanto lembrava repetidas vezes do reencontro com seu melhor amigo, de como os olhos amarelo-alaranjados da forma de Ansem lhe assustaram, e como no fundo, quem estava presente ali era Riku,se não estivesse dormindo, poderia dizer que estava sentindo novamente as lágrimas escorre-lhem pela face, até pousarem abrutamente o chão.

E como se fosse cronometrado, Sora acordou assustado relembrando todas as cenas, e pensou assustado debatendo-se no colchão e enrolando-se mais nos lençóis sem perceber que terminou por se prender a estes:

_"Esperaaaaa! Essa não é a primeira vez que eu sonho com isso! Mas deve ter sido por causa da saudade do Riku!!!! Eu só chorei por causa disso! Na verdade eu gosto da Kairi! Ela é tão bonita com aquele cabelo ruivo, mas pensando bem, o cabelo do Riku é tão diferente! Nãããooooooo!Esperaaa! Espera!!! Será que eu estou gostando do Riku!!!???"_

Com este pensamento o garoto de cabelos espetados passou as próximas duas horas rolando pela cama, literalmente. Até que o cansaço foi mais forte, forçando-o a fechar as pálpebras cansadas e mergulhar novamente no mundo dos sonhos, onde seu amigo sorria-lhe calorosamente.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_


	2. A Ida

_Olá! Não faz muito tempo desde o último capítulo, né? XD_

_A música que me inspirou nessa fic foi a My best friend's hot da banda Dollyrots, não sei se vocês perceberam, mas o nome estava incompleto no capítulo anterior._

_Agora começou a ação escolar! Acho que todas essas cenas estão reunidas aqui porque é uma frustração pessoal da autora, já que eu adoraria viver um romance desses no ensino médio, mas nada aconteceu eu já estou cursando a faculdade, bem fazer o que._

_Espero que curtam esse capítulo que fiz com tanto carinho. ;D _

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

Após colocar cinco vezes seguidas o despertador no modo soneca, Sora apenas acordou com os berros de sua mãe:

- Soraaaa, acorda logo! Você está meia hora atrasado! O Riku já está te esperando lá embaixo!

Com isso o garoto tentou sair da cama sentindo seu coração palpitando muito mais rápido, suas veias pulsavam com uma grande quantidade de adrenalina e se não estivesse totalmente enrolado com os lençóis e o edredom não teria caído de cara no chão.

Levantou rapidamente pensando em vários xingamentos, pegou a calça escolar que estava mais perto, enfiou-a desesperado, suas mãos tremiam ao tentar fechar o botão, puxou a camisa totalmente abrutalhado e se atrapalhou novamente com as seqüências de botões que seguiam até a gola, pegou a gravata e na tentativa de fazer um nó mais fácil em pouca quantidade de tempo saiu razoável, em seu julgamento.

Pulou os lances de escada de dois em dois, quase batendo o braço na parede por causa curva que fez para entrar na cozinha, pegou o material em cima da mesa, deu um beijo na bochecha de sua mãe e saiu correndo até o portão, onde seu melhor amigo lhe esperava.

- Riku, desculpa! Eu não consegui acordar direito de manhã e acabei me atrasando... –

O garoto de cabelos espetados sentiu sua voz diminuir até ficar muda, principalmente quando notou que aqueles olhos verde-água olhando-o.

As lembranças de seus pensamentos da noite anterior voltaram a atormentá-lo no fundo de sua mente, deixando-o levemente rubro na face.

O foco do olhar do menino de cabelos prateados mudou, e com um rápido movimento de mãos ajeitou a gravata torta de Sora.

- Estava torta e isso estava me irritando, apenas isso.- Explicou o mais velho um pouco mal-humorado.

Com os recentes acontecimentos, o mais novo se afastou um pouco, não que chegar atrasado na escola não lhe preocupava, mas sim ficou sem reação a proximidade de que ambos estavam, ainda mais que acidentalmente, na pressa com as mãos, Riku tocou em uma parte de seu pescoço.

Sentindo o afastamento do menor, o maior agarrou sua mão e o puxou fortemente para que ambos se apresassem. E perguntou:

- Quer ficar pra fora da sala de novo, Sora? Para querer nos atrasar desse jeito só pode ser.

Os dois começaram a correr de mãos dadas pela calçada, o que fez o mais velho disfarçar um sorriso.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_


	3. Durante a aula

_Olá! Dois capítulos em um único dia, isso que é tédio, hein? XD_

_Para escrever esse terceiro eu tive que dar umas voltas pelo quarteirão e pelo lago aqui perto de casa. Rendeu bastante eu acho._

_Fiquei feliz que minhas amigas de cos acharam nossas fotos que tiramos no Cosplay Brasil! \o/ Eu sou a Kairi! { __.?album=340&pos=676__ }_

_Bem, eu gosto do jeito do Riku porque ele é bem provocativo e sensual, o Sora vai sentir fortes emoções a partir de agora... XD_

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

Ao chegarem no portão da escola, ainda estavam de mãos dados e a melhor amiga dos dois foi ao seu possuía cabelos rubros, caindo-lhe levemente no ombro, seus olhos também eram azuis, mas eram de um tom mais escuro, quase arroxeados.

Ao chegar perto de ambos perguntou:

- Riku, por que vocês estão de mãos dadas? O Sora está quase chorando...

E logo depois que ouviu isso, o mais velho soltou a mão do mais novo e se afastou um pouco constrangido. A garota resolveu retomar a conversa antes que o silêncio ferisse ainda mais os garotos.

- Riku, a sua sala é o 2-B e a sua Sora... Sora, Soraaa! A sua sala é a mesma que a minha, o 1-A.

Mas o garoto de cabelos espetados mal estava prestando atenção, já tinha começado a viajar por sua mente confusa e mal organizada. Estava pensando como a mão de Riku era quente, e o jeito em que segurava a sua própria, era protetor e confortante ao mesmo tempo. E nem percebeu quando sua melhor amiga estava puxando-o pelo braço até a sala, as aulas estavam prestes a começarem.

Nada daquilo que o professor de física falava lhe interessava, o rapaz olhava discaradamente para a ruiva tentando lembrar o que havia lhe atraído tanto nela, mas por algum motivo não conseguia lembrar de jeito nenhum, era como se fosse uma foto colorida, porém terminou por envelhecer e perder a cor.

- Sora, será que a senhorita Kairi é mais interessante do que as minhas fórmulas, por acaso? O comentário do professor fez o garoto voltar para as aulas, mas não de um modo agradável, ele corou e pediu desculpas, desajeitado.

Logo que o sinal tocou, informando o início do intervalo a sala 1-A foi invadida pelo garoto da 2-B, o que deixou a maioria das garotas daquela sala assanhadas. Ele contornou a mesa e caminhou lentamente até ficar de frente à carteira de Sora, que estava longe olhando o céu pela janela. O garoto de cabelos prateados aproveitou essa chance, se aproximou silenciosamente do rosto do outro, direcionando o seu para a orelha direita e disse num tom mais baixo e sensual:

- Sora...

O menor acabou por se assustar, batendo sua própria testa contra a de Riku, que gemeu de dor.

- !!! Riku! Que susto que você me deu? Quer me matar do coração, é? Que horas você chegou aqui que eu não te vi!!

- Arh! Que dor! Sora, sua cabeça é mesmo dura! Cheguei a algum tempo e você nem percebeu! Anda escondendo algo de mim é?

- É c-c-cla-claro que não! Da onde você tirou isso?! – Respondeu o outro, totalmente corado até a raíz de seus cabelos chocolate.

- Vim aqui porque enquanto eu te esperava hoje no portão sua mãe me pediu para fiscalizar seus estudos, e eu concordei já que pelo jeito vai ser preciso. Encontre-me depois embaixo da cerejeira, tá? -Explicou o mais velho impaciente, virando as costas deixando um Sora ainda mais confuso.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_


	4. A cerejeira

_Especialmente neste capítulo, os comentários da autora estarão no final. _

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

Logo depois que Riku colocou os pés fora da sala, a amiga ruiva aproximou-se de Sora que ainda encontrava-se em estado de choque e muito envergonhado e disse:

- Sora, você está bem? É engraçado como ele só faz isso com você, né? Um monte de garotas adorariam ser alvo dessas brincadeiras.

- Kairi! Ele tem que ficar fazendo sempre isso comigo, poxa... O que quis dizer com isso? – Perguntou o outro.

- Ah! Então você não ouviu, né? Hoje ainda é o primeiro dia de aula e ele já recebeu uma carta de amor. – comentou a garota.

-Sério??? Eu não tinha idéia de que ele era tãoooo popular assim! E o que ele fez com a carta, Kairi?

- Ele disse que não gostava da garota e jogou a carta no lixo, na frente dela! – respondeu a ruiva.

- OMG! Eu não acredito nisso! – Disse o garoto de cabelos espetados enquanto pensava que se estivesse no lugar da garota, provavelmente teria chorado.

- Pois é, mas Sora... você não acha que o Riku já goste de alguém? Já que ele anda recusando todas as garotas ultimamente....Ah! É engraçado como ele sorri sempre que está com você....

- Você acha mesmo, Kairi? – Perguntou Sora.

- Acho sim... Ah! Eu sei também que o professor foi muito injusto hoje, já que eu sei que você não gosta mais de mim....

- Ah! Sobre isso, me desculpe mesmo!

Enquanto o garoto falava, o sinal bateu e ambos tiveram que se apressar, se não seriam atropelados pela multidão de alunos que saiam desesperados da sala.

Sora acompanhou a amiga até o portão e depois fez o caminho inverso, voltando para dentro da escola, parando somente quando avistou a imensa cerejeira que demarcava o início do bosque escolar.

Apoiou-se no tronco principal da árvore, fechando os olhos levemente sentindo a leve brisa que passava, enquanto pensava nos acontecimentos recentes, e sem percebeu acabou por adormecer.

Depois de algum tempo, um garoto de cabelos prateados seguiu na mesma direção, deparando-se com o amigo adormecido. Respirou fundo, aquilo era provocação demais, sem pensar duas vezes se aproximou do outro, tanto que faltava um espaço de um dedo para que os lábios de ambos se encontrassem.

- Sora, acorde seu dorminhoco! – Disse Riku agora de uma distância maior.

- Heein? Já terminou Riku? – Perguntou o outro ainda sonolento.

- Já terminei sim! Agora vamos! – Respondeu o outro puxando Sora pela mão.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_Oláaaa! Sou eu novamente, a autora! Dessa vez temos um convidado especial para comentar esse capítulo, vamos Riku, entre!!!_

_*Entra Riku muito sem jeito*_

_Writer: Oieeeee, querido! Como você está? *Autora se aproxima com olhar psicótico*_

_Riku: Olá.... Estou bem, e você? *Riku se afasta*_

_Writer: Estou ótima, mas me conte... O que foi esse capítulo, hein? Você mudou de idéia no finalzinho...._

_Riku: Pois é, olha só... Lembrei que tenho um compromisso inadiável, fui... *Sai correndo*_

_Writer: Então eu fazer o próximo preview, já que o convidado fugiu... Finalmente Sora e Riku ficarão sozinhos em casa, o que acontecerá?Duvido que vão estudar direito..._


End file.
